


Krampusnacht

by theomnisquid



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, holiday fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look if this Krumpet--”</p>
<p>“Krampus!”</p>
<p>“Creature was real, don’t you think I would know about it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Derek! It isn’t like you know everything!”</p>
<p>“There wasn’t anything on a Krampus in the Bestiary.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Scott!” Stiles says flopping down on the couch next to Derek and glumly looking over at the clock on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krampusnacht

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for a tumblr prompt asking for a krampus related fic.
> 
> Apologies for twisting the Krampus mythology to suite my needs for this work of fiction. Also for taking the characters wildly out of character as well.

**6:00 pm December 5th**

“Stiles, sit down. You are being ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?! I’m being ridiculous?! Jackson was turned into a giant murder lizard. I was possessed by a demented fox spirit. Half of my friends are werewolves and Lydia finds dead bodies like they are McDonald’s; One on every other street corner! But I’m ridiculous for believing in a demonic entity that steals children and drags them to hell.” Stiles yells waving his hands around wildly.

Derek rolls his eyes and looks over at Scott who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Look if this Krumpet--”

“Krampus!”

“Creature was real, don’t you think I would know about it?”

“I don’t know, Derek! It isn’t like you know everything!”

“There wasn’t anything on a Krampus in the Bestiary.”

“Shut up Scott!” Stiles says flopping down on the couch next to Derek and glumly looking over at the clock on the wall.

**7:22 PM December 5th**

The hands on the clock are mocking him. Purposely moving slower than what is normal. December 5th aka KrampusNacht can’t end soon enough. 

“Can we at least watch a movie or something?’ Scott whines from his position in the recliner giving Stiles his best puppy eyes.

“Yeah sure, Scott. Let’s watch a movie so the two of you can be distracted while a Christmas devil drags me to hell!”

Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles and shakes his head.

“You are being ridiculous.” He tells him again, standing up. “I don’t have time to babysit the two of you. There is no Krampus and even if there was, I’m sure he has better things to do than drag you off to hell.”

“He drags all naughty children off to hell!” Stiles yells at Derek’s back as he slams the door to Stiles’ house shut behind him.

“Don’t you think that if he was going to drag you off to hell, he would have done so years ago?”

“Shut up Scott!” Stiles yells, throwing a couch cushion at the alpha.

**11:45 pm. December 5th**

Stiles chews nervously on his index finger nail while Scott snores softly from from recliner. The credits for a Star Wars Christmas roll in the back. Stiles removes his finger from his mouth and nervously wipes his hands on his pants. Fifteen minutes, he just needs to not have anything supernatural happen for fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes it will be Saint Nicholas day and he will be safe.

Scott shifts in his sleep, mumbling Kira’s name. Stiles smiles fondly over at his friend.

**11:50 pm. December 5th**

Ok, maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe the Krampus was just really a legend. Something his mom told him to make him behave when he was growing up. He hadn’t believed in it or Saint Nicholas since he was 7, but with everything that has happened in the last couple years… Scott was right, if the Krampus existed, he would have been dragged to hell by it years ago.

**11:52 pm December 5th**

The power goes out.

“Shit” Stiles hisses fishing his phone out of his pocket and turning on the flashlight app.

“Scott, wake up.” He shakes Scott’s shoulder, shining the light on his face. Scott cracks open an eye and then closes it quickly.

“Lemme sleep dude.” He tells Stiles.

“Scott!” Stiles hisses harshly “The power just cut out, what if it is the -”

“Probably just Derek, trying to scare.” Scott cuts him off, shifting to face the back of the recliner more. Stiles licks his lips and nods, moving his phone’s light away from his best friend.

“ Right, right. Makes sense. Derek is totally known for his sense of humor. Always pulling pranks on us. That rascal.” Stiles rambles, ignoring the way his hands are shaking. He is honestly kinda tempted to climb into the recliner and cuddle with Scott.

**11:55 pm December 5th**

A clattering noise on the rooftop has him hissing Scott’s name again. Scott just ignores him. 

“Right um..I’ll just go check that noise out by myself. Me the weak defenseless human, who couldn’t possibly fight off a Christmas Demon..” Stiles looks desperately at Scott who just continues to snore. 

****11:57 pm. December 5th** **

He grabs his bat. Scott is probably right. It is probably just Derek. Derek has lightened up recently. Yeah, probably just Derek. 

“Derek? Derek is that you?” He whispers harshly up to the roof, eyes straining to see in the dark.” 

"Derek, I swear to God, if you got a sense of humor just to mess with me I will castrate you.” Stiles aims the light from his phone up towards the roof trying to see the skulking figure of broody sourwolves. 

****12:00 AM December 6th** **

The loud chirp of the alarm startles him into dropping his phone. He lets out a whoosh of air as he tries to slow down his heart rate. He can’t help but grin as he bends down to retrieve, his phone. He was indeed just being ridiculous. He is so relieved to not have been dragged off to hell that he doesn’t even think he will care when Derek says “I told you so” He stands up, he’ll have a good laugh with Scott over this in a few hours. But right now he just wants to sleep. 

****12:03 AM December 6th**  
The breath is hot on the back of his neck and waves over him smelling of decayed flesh.**

“Not funny, Derek. Krampusnacht has passed. You can stop messing around now.” Stiles whispers, heart in his throat as he turns around. 

“Holy shit!” He manages to curse out before a large black sack is thrown over him. 

****4:12 AM December 6th** **

Scott stares at Derek looking for answers Derek doesn’t have. Derek stares back at Scott hoping to come up with an answer. 

“There is a way to bring back a person from Hell right?” Scott demands starting to pace back and forth in front of Derek. Derek shrugs, Peter came back to life. Probably came back from Hell. But Peter was dead and Stiles is still alive. Or was..he can’t believe that little shit was right about that stupid Krumpet thing. 

“Maybe, he hasn’t taken him to hell, yet?” Derek supplies somewhat unhelpfully because damned if he knows anything about christmas devils that he has never heard of until last night. Scott seems satisfied by that answer because he is nodding his head vigorously. 

“Yeah, yeah, I mean Stiles said the demon had to collect all the naughty children. So there is a possibility that he doesn’t have just Stiles. I’m sure Beacon Hills is full of delinquent kids. So he can’t have gotten too far yet.” Scott pauses in front of Derek, a look of concentration etched on his face. “Where would this demon go to get back to hell?” 

****6:26 AM December 6th** **

The Nemeton was beginning to be the bane of Stiles existence. He wrinkles his nose and tries to shift away from the kid next to him who he is sure peed his pants. Not the he can really blame the kid. He almost pissed himself too when he saw the Krampus. A large creature with goat horns and dark brown hair covering its body. His long tongue lolling out of his mouth. After he had bagged Stiles, the creature had dragged him to a tree in the woods, where he had chained up other kids. After dumping Stiles out of the bag, He chained up everyone two by two and starting dragging them farther into the woods. 

****6:34 AM December 6th** **

Stiles flinches as the Krampus swats the smallest kid in the group with a birch branch, saliva dripping off its tongue. He struggles against the chains, trying to get to the kid shouting profanities at the demon. 

****7:03 AM December 6th** **

the nemeton starts to glow and he is sure that is a bad sign. Stiles body aches and stings from all the broken open welts he received from the Krampus whipping him with the birch branch. Everyone of the others are covered in similar welts. a few of the younger kids are weeping loudly, calling for their mothers. Stiles just grits his teeth and stares at the blood soaked Birch branch in the middle of the glowing nemeton. Somehow he needs to fight this creature and not let It drag him or anyone else off to hell. The words roll out of the Krampus in a hissing sound. 

****7:20 AM December 6th** **

The roar is loud and familiar and Stiles wants to weep in relief. The Krampus hisses and yanks hard on the chains, sending Stiles and the others sprawling to the ground. Stiles fingers scramble to grab a hold of anything in the dirt, as the Krampus starts dragging them off towards the nemeton. Then a black blur streaks past him, tackling the Krampus hard to the ground. There is snarling and roaring as the black wolf sinks its teeth into the Krampus’ flesh. 

****8:17 PM December 6th** **

Stiles excuses himself from the room, Lydia acknowledging him with a slight wave of her hand before she turns back to furiously typing the information in about the Krampus into their Bestiary. He walks into the kitchen absentmindedly picking at one of the welts that have started to scab over. He still isn’t sure how the managed to beat that creature. Honestly, he doesn’t even know if it counts as winning. they just managed to shove it back into the nemeton portal to hell without letting it drag any of the kids with it. 

He didn’t envy his dad though, a few of the kids’ parents had noticed their children were missing and had filed police reports. So now his dad had to somehow make up a story about some guy dressed up in a scary goat costume kidnapping kids and beating them with branches. 

"It is going to get infected if you keep picking at it.” Derek’s voice startles him and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Stopping to clutch one hand at his chest, the other supporting his weight on the door frame. 

“Jesus, dude! Don’t scare a guy like that!” Stiles scolds, straightening up as Derek steps up to him, placing a hand on his bicep and drawing out the pain a little. 

“Sorry, I didn’t believe you.” 

“Nah, it is fine. If you had, we wouldn’t have been able to stop it from dragging all those other kids off to hell. Did you know one was only three? Three! What kinda trouble can a three year old get into that deserves to be dragged to hell over?” 

Derek doesn’t answer him, just stares up at the space above them, a blank look on his face. Confused Stiles looks up and spots a sprig of green leaves with white berries. Ah, mistletoe. 

“Do you have any strange traditions surrounding mistletoe? Fairies curse you if you don’t kiss?” Derek asks softly. 

“Not strange, no.” Stiles says back softly. 

****8:22 PM December 6th** **

Stiles kisses Derek because he doesn’t want to risk the chance of a Fairy curse. 

****8:36 PM December 6th** **

Stiles continues kissing Derek because Derek is a really good kisser. 


End file.
